Un hermoso San Valentin
by SereneideLys02
Summary: Y, aún con el pastel quemado, la cocina hecha un asco y el horno chamuscado, podía decir que era el mejor San Valentin de la historia. #Fictober #Fictober2019


**La imagen no me pertenece, credito a ****leidylaura29**** Tampoco los personajes, creditos a Marvel. **

_**Particiba en el Fictober 2019**_

_**Emotivos:**_

_**Día cuatro: San Valentin.**_

_**Pareja: Stony.**_

* * *

Se está acomodando la camisa cuando escucha el ruido fuerte y potente. Los detectores de humo.

_"__Fuego"_ piensa mientras sale de su habitación y corre con desespero hacia donde el sonido es más prominente. Sabe que no es un error, Tony mismo los construyó, los instaló y probó su eficacia (cinco veces apropósito, unas quince por accidente debido a sus inventos y creaciones que explotaban en el laboratorio) así que si suenan es porque algo se ha incendiado.

Lo primero que piensa es en su novio y su manía por olvidar la seguridad cuando se trata de él en su taller, así que rápido se dirige allí; la sorpresa invade su rostro al ver que el lugar se encuentra perfecto (y desordenado).

¿Entonces dónde?...

Lleva su mano a su frente en un fuerte golpe cuando la idea más lógica del mundo llega a su mente.

—Jarvis ¿Dónde esta el fuego?— Le pregunta a la IA, sintiéndose como idiota al olvidar la existencia de la inteligencia artificial que fácilmente podía decirle hasta cuantas veces Tony tomó un baño.

—En realidad no hay fuego, Capitán Rogers. El humo viene de la cocina donde se encuentra el señor Stark, pero esta todo controlado.

Ni bien Jarvis acaba con el mini informe, a toda prisa abandona el espacio sagrado del castaño para ir al lugar que la IA ha dicho.

La cocina…¿Qué hace Tony en la cocina? No puede evitar pensar mientras camina hacia allá.

Su pareja apenas sabe hervir agua y tiene una cafetera personal para él en sus "santuarios", ¿para que fue al lugar que Pepper, Natasha, Clint, Bruce y él mismo le habían prohibido luego del accidente del espagueti?

Confundido se acerca al lugar, sintiendo el olor a quemado en sus fosas nasales una vez llega; Ay dios, que no sea una nueva "mejora" en el horno parecida a la que intentó hacerle a la tostadora.

(Cuyo resultado fue tener que comprar otra tostadora puesto que la anterior quedó inútil)

—¿Tony? —pregunta al entrar, pero se detiene al observar la escena frente a él. Su boca se abre como la de un pez.

Recipientes totalmente sucios en la encimera. Harina, azúcar, crema junto a otras cosas de dudosa procedencia por todo el piso y el horno (el hermoso horno último modelo) totalmente chamuscado.

Posa su mirada azulada en la figura delante suyo que parece tan o más sucio que el lugar que los rodeaba.

—…—piensa bien en las palabras antes de hablar, pero es que ¿por dónde empezar? — Tony, antes que me dé algo ante la vista de mi cocina totalmente destrozada, ¿hay algo que me quieras decir?

Y de repente el rostro de Tony se pone de un color similar al de las remolachas.

—Bueno Steve es un largaaaa—y estira la palabra porque sabe que si le hace sonreír el regaño no será tan severo (nota: no funciona y él lo nota) —Solo quería darte una sorpresa por San Valentín así que le pregunté a Pepper, Romanoff y Beach Boy y dijeron que algo que saliera de mis manos sería mejor que un reloj con zafiros —Hace un movimiento con su cabeza en señal para que el otro siga—Y recordé que te encanta el pastel de fresa así que intente recrearlo pero solo me quedaban treinta minutos antes de que terminaras de bañarte por lo que pensé ¿qué tal si aumentó la temperatura de cocción para que se haga más rápido? Pero por lo visto, no salió como esperaba. —La mirada de su pareja se desvía hacia las manos cubiertas de polvo blanco (posiblemente de hornear) y por la forma en que mueve los dedos, sabe que está totalmente avergonzado.

De repente, para su propia sorpresa, de sus labios se escapa una carcajada.

Simplemente le fue imposible contenerla, la situación era tan surrealista. Anthony Stark, el mismo Anthony Stark que tardaba años en el baño para verse perfecto, que le hacía tomarle cinco o seis fotos para solo quedarse con una (_"¡en las otras no se nota mi lado bueno, Steve!"), _que jamás lavaba los platos o el retrete; el mismo hombre que nunca, NUNCA, hacía una sola tarea domestica que no requiriera reparar algo, había provocado todo un desastre solo para hacerle un pastel a él. Las carcajadas se volvieron más fuertes y tuvo que agarrarse del estomagó.

—¡Steve! —Tony chilló con la voz acuosa, pero eso no detuvo su risa. —¡Vete al diablo Rogers!

E intentó irse, pero fue detenido por él tomándolo por la cintura y abrazándolo contra su pecho.

—¡Suéltame maldita paleta humana! es la última vez que hago algo… —Las palabras ajenas se cortaron cuando lo alzó, haciéndole girar mientras le plantaba pequeños besos por todo el rostro. —¿Qué demonios Steve? —cuestionó entre risas, ya el enojo prácticamente olvidado.

—Te amo, te amo—respondió, ignorando el vocabulario. —Eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida Tony. ¡Te amo tanto que ni siquiera puedo expresarlo por completo! —murmuró, besando los suaves labios ajenos— dios Tony, gracias por elegirme—Y sigue girando con él en brazos, perdido en el amor que siente.

—Steve ¿tienes fiebre? —su castaño pregunta, confundido—¿No estas enojado? —y el tono de voz cambia a uno más pequeño—Ni siquiera pude hacerte un pastel siguiendo instrucciones ¡incluso llamé a Pepper y ni así pude!

Detiene sus movimientos para ver directo a los hermosos ojos avellanas.

—Tony, no importa si no puedes cocinar un pastel o hervir agua. No importa si tengo que estar atrás tuyo para que te alimentes adecuadamente, para que duermas lo que debes dormir, para obligarte a ir a las reuniones de la empresa o inventar alguna excusa para que Pepper no te mate. Ni siquiera me molesta que des información demás, que te pongas celoso o que comas donas a escondidas creyendo que ni cuenta me doy— antes de que el Stark replique, saca del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo.

—Se que no eres perfecto y que lo intentas, pero realmente agradezco que no lo seas, porque nuestra vida sería tan aburrida de ser así—Abrió el objeto en sus manos, mostrando un anillo dorado—Por cada pequeño defecto, por los pequeños momentos que se crean a nuestro alrededor, por tus pucheros, tus sonrisas, la forma en que duermes, en la que actúas; por todo eso es que quiero estar contigo lo que reste de mi vida…—Toma aquella mano manchada de blanco— ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Lo siguiente que sabe es que el anillo en sus manos acaba en el dedo índice de su, ahora, prometido y que este mismo está llenándolo de besos mientras ríe.

Definitivamente puede asegurar que, aún con el pastel quemado, la cocina sucia hasta el techo y el horno chamuscado, ese es el mejor San Valentín de la historia.

* * *

**Saben? les juro que dejar un comentario no los va a matar -3-9 asi la gente que pública sabe que le gusta y que no a la gente**


End file.
